


Dos and Donuts to Mollusk Affection

by Wishopenastar



Series: Sweet Squid O' Mine [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Donuts, Fluff, Platonic Ships, Squiddrew, Warnings for mentions of Neil's scars, allusions to Neil's backstory, andrew is a squid, mermaid renee, merman kevin, this is not tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Nil throws strawberry toast into the lake everyday since his return to Hogwarts as a professor of Care of Magical Creatures, until one day he doesn't.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten
Series: Sweet Squid O' Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652173
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	Dos and Donuts to Mollusk Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unemployedfingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemployedfingers/gifts).



> I was joking when I said there would be a second part, but who am I to the higher powers that drive this AU?  
> I hope you like this!

Andrew loved the red toast that fell into the water and Nil who threw it. Keviaaan had once laughed at Andrew's devotion to the man rightly receiving a tentacle to his face as a consequence of that. Nil deserved the affection, for remembering so much about creatures, even ones that weren't quite as majestic as Andrew. The forest arachnids also held rapport with Nil, Renee, a mermaid whom Andrew did not dare to attack with his tentacles told him slyly adding that Nil hadn't given sweet toast to the arachnids yet. 

Nil's return to the castle had been an unexpected but not unprecedented event, the people who returned came as teachers for the place where they had once learned. Renee had explained to him about the children going to seek their fortunes in lands away from the lake but some choosing to make theirs in the castle by his lake. 

A few months after Nil returned the daily red toast did not come. Andrew was obviously not dependent on it and so he wasn't waiting but he noticed the passage of time and the absence of Nil. Maybe something had come up and Nil had gotten busy, it's not like Andrew was worried. He dropped the pretence of not worrying after a week of Nil’s absence. The merpeople were worried as well, Andrew worried ith them. 

The last person to have seen Nil near the lake had been Keviaaan, but the forest creatures reported seeing him with a woman sometime after Keviaaan had. 

Andrew could do nothing except wait for him to come back. 

He waited a month which then became two months and then three. Nil didn't come home. 

News of him came one day; he was safe in a northern land from where he had sent a message to Keviaaan via Wymack who led the centaurs. 

Nil came shortly after his message. He threw in his toast one morning for Andrew, but Andrew wasn't a maiden so easily placated. He refused to eat it even though Nil would have no way of knowing, he surfaced with the intention of splashing water on Nil. But he stopped short seeing Nil. It was the first time Andrew saw him properly since Nil had been a child. He took in the changes that nature had wrought on his body and then he took in the changes that were obviously due to cruelty of humans. Nil's face was hollow with scars running down it and his eyes, still blue as still lake water, beneath their soft glow at being home held a sadness that didn't belong to his face. 

Andrew went down and scrounged for the sweet toast Nil had thrown for him and placed it gently on land beside Nil. He stroked Nil's fingers as his tentacle receded into the water. 

The next day Nil threw a different sweet into water with the toast. It was a bread too but this time it was hollow and covered with a brown layer. 

Nil smiled as Andrew surfaced and brought out his tentacle speared through the hole in the bread to show him his acceptance of the sweet. 

Andrew was content seeing the smile and he went back into the water happy. 


End file.
